Aren't You Coming?
by autumnight
Summary: Neji wants some action- too bad Tenten isn't in the mood-. Or is she?
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first story so I wanted to do a NejiTen oneshot hope you like it.

**Aren't You Coming?**

The wind whipped softly across the brown red autumn leaves as Tenten lied in the grass weapons of all shapes and sizes littered the small clearing surrounding her lithe form kunai and shuriken were deeply imbedded in trees and the ground. A figure in the trees smiled down at her. The way the moonlight made her peachy toned skin, chocolate colored hair, and amber eyes shine made his stomach turn to butterflies.

**Neji's POV**

" You know Neji," she spoke "watching people can make you seem a little bit creepy."

I smirked and jumped down from the tree landing gracefully on my feat; I quickly made my way over to her and sat on her stomach and gripping her wrists above her head as my other hand played with the buttons of her Chinese style top. She rolled her eyes.

"Down boy." she said. I smirked.

"Arf," I barked, she giggled from under me. I began to kiss her neck she let out a small moan; I smirked.

"Bastard," she muttered

"Your bastard," I whispered back in her ear.

"My bastard," she spoke "I like it."

"So my koi, now that I have you I will enjoy you," I said smirking, she gulped "oh hunny don't be scared I don't bite…hard." I could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"Whatever Neji I need to go home and take a shower," she said impatiently.

"Oh but my koi I'm not done with you yet." I smirked

"pwease Neji" oh damn she's using her puppy eyes. Must resist. Must resist. Can't resist. I sighed and rolled off of her.

"Victory," she cheered, "no one is immune to my puppy eyes!" she began to walk away and I sighed. I heard her coming back and looked up.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked. I gave her a confused look. " I'm going to take a shower are you coming?"

" You're kidding right?" I asked disbelievingly; she shook her head smirking. I got up off the ground as fast as I could, picked her up and ran to her apartment.

The end

Well what did you think? Cool? Funny? Ugly? Please review! Also no flamese plase.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I wasn't really planning on making a part two but someone requested it and I said I was going to take requests so here I go. I mean it. I really wasn't planning on making a part two so ill try my best. And yes I know neji is ooc in the last chapter but its really hard for me to write a story like this with him being well… him so im sorry besides I just skipped past the part where they get together and she makes him nice or whatever. And yes neji is a very naughty boy.

**Nejis POV**

I just got out of the best shower of my life. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Why are you so happy." She said as she came and lied down next to me on the bed.

"You're kidding me?" I started and rolled on top of her. "That was the best shower ive had in my life."

"I knew I shouldn't have let you grope me." she said pushing me off and getting up to retrieve some clothes Meanwhile she had a short red towel rapped around her toned body. I smirked, got up, and groped her butt. She jumped and turned around facing me with her hands on the dresser. "oh crap." she said. I smirked.

"Oh honey don't be afraid I told you I don't bite….hard." I saw her roll her eyes as a grin spread across her face. I put one hand on her hip and used the other to play with the ends of her hip length hair. It was rare that I got to see her hair down. No matter how many times I said I liked it down or stole her hair-ties she never wore it down.

She pushed me off gently and walked in to the bathroom to change into the clothes she had somehow managed to get. I sighed disappointed and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. A few moments later I heard the bathroom door open. She walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of black short shorts and a red tank top her hair was still down in waves. I openly gawked at her. She poured a glass of water for herself and turned around to look at me. She raised a chocolate eyebrow.

"What?" she asked. I continued to gawk. "I'm going to bed." She said when she realized I wasn't going to respond. She walked to the bedroom. I stood there a few minutes. The image of her was forever burned into my brain. She poked her head out the door. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"What?" I asked in complete disbelief. _Did I hear her right?_

"I'm going to bed. Are you coming?" She smiled already knowing my answer. I was there in less than a second. I picked her up and she squealed. _Tonight is gonna be fun. _

_Ok that's it no more. I was really impressed that this story got favorited by so many people. Im sorry for any spelling errors or whatever I was too lazy to check it. I really hope you liked it please review and check out my other stories. I just started oone called MY ITALIAN SUMMER the first chapters up so check it out. Also im going to put a poll for my next story and if you have any suggestions or couples you want to see please IM me or leave it in a review. And also I will NOT be doing ANY Sakura-centric stories. I have an unexplainable hate for her. Anyways toodles :3_


End file.
